Love From Above
by shadow sweeper
Summary: Five years, and Chihiro has not returned to the Land of Spirits. This has stressed Haku very much, knowing that in two worlds they can not see or talk to each other. But can they?
1. Chapter 1

"… _Don't look back…" Haku's words echoed through Chihiro's mind. How could she not look back? She wanted to ask why, but Chihiro kept her mouth shut and kept on walking to the tunnel, now reunited with her parents. The girl was happy to be with her mom and dad again, but right now the one person she wanted to be with was Haku the River Spirit. Chihiro liked his voice; it sounded like a smooth stream. Another thing to like about him was that Haku had always comforted her, even though he had deceived the two sorceress sisters. He had even saved her when she fell into his river. But now, with a heavy heart, they had parted._

--

"Up, this place won't clean itself you know!" shouted Yubaba in her grumpy tone.

"Llanea, just because you work for me now doesn't mean you can stop working! This isn't like your husband's ship! Uh, pirate spirits… Yira, stop your gabbin' and get to those bathtubs clean! That's right, you've got the big tub duty. Ulkin, stop flirting with the dancers, your father is ill and we need a cook! Everybody hurry up!"

Lin smirked as she watched all workers go labor. Yeah, she was a worker too, but over the years she had found a place where she could hide for extra minutes of snooze. She found it when Chihiro was around; pretty much anything could happen with Chihiro, especially in the Land of Spirits. But the stubborn ten-year-old girl was no longer in the place of magic, and she was also no longer ten. Five years had passed, and Chihiro had never visited. The spirit sighed. At night, Lin could sometimes hear Haku sob in his room, every now and then calling Chihiro's name, or else he called the human girl her job name, Sen. Deep in thought, the worker snapped upright when she heard a call.

"Lin, I know your there! Get out before I turn you into—"

"— Coal, I know."

Dragging her feet in stress, Lin went to work.

--

_Should I go today?_ Chihiro thought. _It's been so long…_

"Hey, Chi, wanna go out tonight?" Zuzak interrupted. He was a boy who took Chihiro to his liking.

"For the last time, no!"

"Well you've got nothing to do!"

"Yes I do! In fact I'm going to go visit a friend tonight! A very, very special friend!" Well, Chihiro didn't know if she would go back at this particular night. She'd think about going back to the Spirit World almost every single night. Every single night for five years!

"You've said that each time I ask you." With that said, Zuzak left the brunette alone at the bus stop. Oh, why did high school have to be so complicated? The spirits probably didn't have to go to school. The entire time Chihiro was in the Land of Spirits all she saw them do was cook, eat, and work at Yubaba's bathhouse. Was there anything else they did? Being the guardians of their given element was one, but it didn't appear they did anything to guard it in particular.

Chihiro began to walk home. If she did go back, should she go when her parents were sleeping? This was Friday. Her parents wouldn't mind if she would be gone today and tomorrow. She could stay in the Land of Spirits for two days! But of course, how could Chihiro get excused from her parents? Well, she could say she was visiting a friend named Sen.

Technically, it was true. During her first stay at the bathhouse, Yubaba had taken away Chihiro's name and changed it to Sen to prevent her from returning to the human side of the river. Chihiro saw no effect in this; what would taking a person's name do? She had not become aware that she had forgotten her name until talking to Haku again. Would Chihiro forget her name again?

--

Once again, Haku slammed into the magical barrier that separated the human and Spirit world and received an electrical shock. Sen had gotten through the tunnel without a scratch; why couldn't a River Spirit do it? Even though he knew his efforts were pretty useless, Haku had done this for the past five years. The day that started those years was the day he quit being Yubaba's apprentice. Today he regretted that decision. When he was the witch's apprentice, Haku could of roamed about the Land of Spirits and the human world as much as he pleased. Sure, he discovered some amazing places while exploring the Land of Spirits, but the though of going to the human world never occurred to him then. Now that opportunity had vanished; his rank had lowered to a regular cleanup boy.

Well, not exactly regular. You see, before, the girls that worked at the bathhouse all saw Haku as a handsome and smooth kind of spirit; untouchable because of his higher rank. Now that his status had lowered, every worker girl except Lin and older workers had tried to win his affection. Many times had Haku have to use every hiding spot Lin had to offer. He supposed that was part of the reason why he missed Chihiro so much. When girls saw Chihiro being with Haku, they backed off, seeing they had no chance. Haku decided it was a lose-lose situation; no Chihiro, screaming girls, lower rank, constant hiding. Hmm, he thought, maybe it's more of a lose-lose-lose-lose situation! His face never showed any sorrow or emotion of these thought. Though never really self-conscious and always thinking about helping others, Haku valued his reputation of calmness very highly.

Before trying to rush in the tunnel again, Haku thought for a moment. Maybe he couldn't get through because he was in his dragon form. Quickly, he transformed so that he looked like a regular human boy. Thinking this time that walking in might help too; Haku tried his best to slow his pace. He took a nervous step into the tunnel. Hey, no shock! When he got half way through the tunnel, Haku felt a strange feeling coming from his feet. Oh no, he thought. First, smoke steamed from below his feet. Shortly after, a powerful shock wave surged through the River Spirit and threw him back to where he started. Haku slapped himself in the head and groaned. In that form he was only half spirit and half human!

I think it's time to go to Yubaba, Haku thought wincing in pain.

--

"Very good, No-Face, you a master at sewing!" Zubina said. "You were excellent at this when you first got here, bet your skills keep getting better and better!"

"Ah!" the "masked" creature replied. He pointed to the kettle above the dancing flames of the fireplace. The soup must be done about now. Zubina nodded and jerked a finger at some bowels and at the kettle. Immediately the bowls filled up with the soup as the contents of the kettle magically began to drain as if a plug was pulled. Trying hard not to look greedy, No-Face ate his food. It's how he has been eating since he left the bathhouse.

When Sen let him into the bathhouse, it had been the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Many looked and No-Face and fled away from the scene. Also, people in the bathhouse gave him the big tub and gave him the biggest meal a spirit monster could ever have. It eventually drove No-Face raving mad and he began to have the want to devour anything. Luckily, Sen was human; humans didn't have the common ignorance of many spirits. She was stubborn, but willing to help stop what she started.

--


	2. Chapter 2

In a quick flick with her hand, Yubaba finished her signature on the paper work and pulled out another paper from the pile and started writing. There was an entire pile, but the witch was willing enough to finish it all. If she didn't, chances are that the ruler of the Land of Spirits would shut down the bathhouse; the majority of the papers were from him.

Yubaba shivered. The Spirit King wasn't like other spirits. He was more like a ghost; others mostly had the appearance of a human, animal, plant, and food. Also, like humans, regular spirits died even though they weren't exactly mortal. However, the Spirit King could live forever if he wanted; the decision was completely up to him or her. Up to this time the all the spirit royalty has chosen to live forever so they can continue looking after the others. The current king, though, thought about the choice to die. Nobody knew why; he just did.

The witch's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on a faraway door. It was surprisingly loud. With a sigh, Yubaba opened the doors in the maze of halls. "Come in," Yubaba said lazily. Footsteps echoed through the complicated corridors. Whoever was coming obviously came into her office before; for the other workers it was rare to be wanted at her office. Yubaba was astonished to see Haku, especially in the way he was currently acting. The young River Spirit seemed to be hiding something. _Then again_, thought the witch, _isn't he always hiding something?_

"Well, speak up boy," Yubaba said impatiently. "What's the problem?"

For the first time, Yubaba saw Haku's look of nervousness. All spirits never really got nervous; pretty much all of them were either stubborn, impatient, grumpy (Yubaba was obviously this), selfish, greedy, wise, sometimes nice, or calm, in Haku's case. Today he glared at the floor and shifted his feet in such a mortal way. Slightly tipping to one side in her seat to make sure Haku wouldn't notice, Yubaba could've swore that he was crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Yes," Haku replied, trying to keep his voice firm and calm. "I came to question you about something."

With a sigh, Yubaba nodded her head. "Well, I knew that! That's why everyone who comes up here comes up. Just say it!"

--

_Dear Lily,_

_I got your letter today. Sorry about your bad picture day picture. (I couldn't help laughing at it. Sorry!) That must be really embarrassing! Maybe Mrs. Yuri will do retakes._

_You know that dream I had multiple times I told you about? Do you think I can go back? I really liked it a lot, and haven't dreamed it for 5 years. This probably sounds weird, but I have to be away from home for this dream to actually work. Sorry, but I don't think I can tell you why. Who knows? Maybe if I visit the dream again and ask maybe then I can tell you. Let me guess, you think I'm really crazy now, don't you? _

_Hey, I have my reasons! In my dream, there's this really nice guy, and I know if you met him you'd really, really like him! Hopefully he'd let us stop by his house. Well, I think he has a house. The last time I talked to him he said that he'd quit his job. I sure hope he did, because the boss is always grumpy and mean. (It surprises me how she runs a bathhouse well.)_

_Sorry (again), but I can't write any more. I'm running out of paper space. Next time I'll be sure to get a bigger sheet of paper and write a whole lot more than my dream. Hope I'll get another letter from you soon!_

_Your faraway friend,_

Chihiro 

Lazily, Chihiro tossed the wooden pencil back in the cup. She really did need to get bigger paper. The one she was just using was only a section of used paper she ripped out.

After Chihiro moved, she and Lily have been writing to each other. It they were lucky enough, they got to visit each other. And if they were really lucky enough, they saw each other at parties or at the stores.

Pausing for a moment to read her written letter, Chihiro decided to add something to her letter:

_P. S. Convince your parents to visit sometime! The weather over here is really nice!_

The freshmen girl relaxed in her chair. Maybe she should start over. Chihiro couldn't help but think that Lily, her best friend in the world, was probably getting sick of hearing about her "dream". But it wasn't a dream, it really happened. After five years, the secret of the fantasy-like world was a hard secret to contain within her. Since the spirits wouldn't approve of more humans coming into their side of the river, Chihiro decided that she would have to make it a dream for others. Then was the Land of Spirits really a dream?

--

Kamagi banged the turning wheel and yelled an order to the tiny soot spirits. All of them began their cycle of the despositing of the heavy, iron bits. Even though each of the soot balls' language consisted of nothing but squeaks as small as their size, each had their own unique name. For example, Splat was a "Sootie". He also happened to be the soot ball who was crushed under the weight of the iron chunk and saved by Chihiro. Being taught nothing but to work, squeak, and scurry, Splat didn't thank the human girl. Instead he just scurried off and got another load, leaving Chihiro with the heavy block.

But today was just another day; no humans, no help. Just him, the Sooties, and a really heavy rock. Secretly, all the Sooties wanted out as the lugged the iron bits to the boiler to heat the water. It was especially hard when more than one erbal soak token came down. One time, all the soak tokens came down all at once. That day the bathhouse had been reserved for an extremely large group of Party Spirits, and a small, but very smelly Stink Spirit. That night all the soot balls worked and worked non-stop; more thank three times had Lin have to pass out large portions of food.

And also, as usual, they could hear Yubaba's voice boom from the air shaft on the ceiling. Kamagi and the Sooties had heard every single word of the conversation. So, Haku wanted to get permission to go to the human world? Oh, and he wants to see Sen? These questions and others were discussed by the small and sqeaky voices of the soot balls. Splat, distracted by all the commotion, lost balance and dropped the heavy iron stone upon himself—again. (Why do you think his name is "Splat"?)

This time, instead of leaving their fellow sootball to his fate, the others set their own load carefully down and went to help their friend. A few seconds after lifting the mashed Sootie, Splat popped out of the ground, feeling slightly dazed. But Kamagi was still a stubborn old man; he put the Sooties back to work. As they all went back to work, Splat still was wondering about the conversation heard by the boiler room workers. Would Sen truly come back to save the bathhouse? Then again, the bathhouse didn't really need saving; just some freedom.

Splat decided that he would go to the human world. The others said it would be too dangerous. They all said the human world was full of bad people. Yes, the Sootie did listen to his friends, he did know that they were only partly right. The part that wasn't right was in the form of a question: If the human world was truly full of bad people, why wasn't Sen a bad person? Maybe because she was different, but what would a spirit know about that?

--

"S— I mean, Chihiro?" Linn questioned. "That's why you went to see that old witch? To see if you could find a way to Chihiro? Please, Haku, you know that's too major of a request. Yeah, I know in your apprentice times you could go, but go and request it as a worker? I'm surprised you even lived!"

"I would've been fine either way. I'm a River Spirit, remember?"

"True, but your river's long gone thanks to human civilization."

"Back on topic, Lin. Yubaba said I could talk to Chihiro any time I wanted to; I just can't see her. I'm not sure if that's possible."

Lin gave a laugh. "Possible? Hello! We're spirits! We can manage things like that. Even humans found out how to make a telephone and talk. Geez, Haku, your mind has been squashed over the years!"

"Our phone lines don't extend to the human world. You got a better idea?"

--


	3. Chapter 3

Lin began to scrub furiously at the muck. Did those frogs even have a _bit_ of concern for their workers? All they do is go, "You, there," or "You, here." It was complete sources of humiliation! Not only that, now Haku here was suppose to be her replacement assistant, and he's bugging her to come up with a better idea! What does he want her to do, make rain out of thin air? Speaking of rain, couldn't Haku just clean the tub himself?

"Humph! How lazy!"

The River Spirit looked up from mopping up the moss-covered floor. Why in both worlds would Lin call him lazy? She's the one who's always talking about longer breaks and complaining all day!

"Talk about rude," he muttered.

And so the silent treatment began. The two friends didn't bother to fix the problem, though. It seemed all spirits got in a lot of arguments about nothing due to being stubborn and selfish. Soon enough everyone would make up and go back to their lives.

After scrubbing for what seemed to be forever, Lin decided to get an herbal soak token. Since she was still a bit angry at Haku, she, of course, made him the one to get it from the ever-so-"friendly" foreman. Haku swore under his breath as he went along his way. Lin knew about all the stares he'd receive from the dancers and whatnot! Moments like this made Haku regret quitting Apprentice rank.

"Well?" the foreman said impatiently.

"What do you think?"

"No name, no token."

The River Spirit had the urge to slap himself. Who exactly _was_ going to the bath he and Lin were preparing?

"Eh, the Fairy of Iuka?" Haku answered nervously. That has got to be THE lamest answer ever. The Fairy of Iuka was the king's best army general! There was no possible way that she would come here unless she was severely hurt! And that was like, well, never! The foreman obviously detected Haku's lie, but checked the reservations book. The situation looked bad.

"Okay, you little scum!" the foreman said angrily. "You may be a River Spirit, but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to let you just—"

There was a loud noise coming from the front entrance. In a flash, Yubaba came rushing down the steps, and took a hold of Haku's collar, dragging him along. Was there _another_ Stink Spirit? If there was, Haku didn't want to take any part in it, and writhing around apparently didn't seem to make the crazy witch let go.

"Stop that, you twit!" she said. "You're a River Spirit, am I right?"

"Yes," Haku replied. Talking and running at the same time took some wind out of him!

"Good! Then you should have no problem helping the Fairy of Iuka and her forty thousand soldiers get cleaned up! We'll get filthy rich…"

"What? Why do we always get the hard job?" Lin said out of nowhere.

"Because, you lazy oaf, you know Sen—"

"Chihiro."

"Oh, Whatever! You two helped her into my bathhouse, and made a mess doing so! I'm only returning the favor. Bring'em in!"

Soldiers flooded into the bathhouse. Behind them followed the Fairy of Iuka, walking instead of flying due that her left wing was ripped. She gave Haku the money, bowed, and went on her way without saying a word. "What are you waiting for? Get going!" Yubaba ordered, pushing Lin and Haku. As they went on, Haku got the soak token and muttered loud enough for only the foreman to hear, "Whose the scum now?"

--

_Okay, this is it_, Chihiro thought nervously. This was the night she would go back to the Spirit World. Goodbye, lame life! Hello, freedom! No nagging parents, no school, no twitchy "friends", and most of all, no Zuzak. Chihiro pulled out something from her pack; five glimmering dragon scales from Haku. When they were soaring, Chihiro caught five of them for safe keeping, knowing that it could be the last time she spent time with him alone.

But now that would all change now. She had already written a note to her parents. It read:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_By now I'll probably be gone. I know you're wondering where I am. If I tell you, you won't believe me. I'll only tell you to go to the tunnel where we got lost when we moved here. Please wait for me. I promise to come back home if I can._

_Yours truly,_

_Chihiro_

The teenager clutched the scales tightly in her hand. Finally she could go where she was much more… respected. Here, everyone saw Chihiro as the fearless one, but no one had bothered to dig deeper to find out why. So nobody knew why. All they knew that she was brave as could be and that made her cool. Amazing. Brilliant. But all Chihiro wanted to be was normal, and nobody cared. That's why she wanted to run back to the Land of Spirits. There she could find work. There she could fit in.

A tear ran down her cheek as she looked to the sky. The stars… were they the same ones all or the Spirits saw? When she reached the other side of the tunnel, could she look to the sky and remember? But that didn't matter now. What mattered was that she went there un-detected, and most importantly, out of trouble.

Chihiro swiftly made her way to the woods to where the paradise lay hidden and disguised as a theme park. She was about to lay a foot into the tunnel when a rustle in the bushes stopped her.

--

"What a day… Here, I snatched a dumpling for you," said a tired out Lin. Ah, it was if it was only yesterday that she said those exact same words to Chihiro. Though it wasn't; it was five years.

"Thank you Lin."

A click-clack sounded beneath the two friends. The train was making its night ride.

"Hey, there goes the train again. Where do you think it goes?"

"Far away from here, Lin, very far away…"

There was a brief silence. Of course Haku would know where the tracks go, he's probably flown to those places in dragon form.

"Lin… do you think we could get to the human world on that train?" the young spirit said. "It's said that the train can even go beyond the stars."

"I guess so," Lin replied, "but you won't be able to see any stars tonight. It looks like it's going to rain again."

She was right. Except for the few patches of the night sky where the moon or stars were, the sky was completely a black-gray color. A silent mist hung in the air. No animals were about, so it was certain there was to be rain. After sitting there for a while, Haku and Linn heard the sound of thunder far from where they were. In fact, it was on the human side of the wall. Over there, the storm had already started to drizzle. But no, that wasn't the kind of rain in the Spirit World. The River Spirits made the rain harder in the Spirit world because that made the mass of water cover the meadow. That way the Spirits visiting the human world can come and sail across.

"Come on, I can hear Tya shouting at us. Let's go back in before we get in trouble."

Haku laughed. "Like we aren't in trouble all the time, eh?"

What the River Spirit was really trying to do is get them to stay outside. Because of his Spirit heritage, Haku just loved the water. In fact, he loved all types of water, no matter what weather. Hail, Sleet, Snow, Rain; the list was all water-type frenzy. Since he couldn't make real storms yet like the Elders, Haku spent his free time making miniature storm clouds. Every once in a while he would play a game where he would put any small item into a cloud. When the cloud would send down its small storm, Haku would try to find the object in the falling rain or snow. It was amusing, but he didn't have anyone to teach him how to make real rain.

The two friends settled into their separate sleeping bags. It was past midnight; the sun was coming out. How did the humans manage having the sun up in the sky? Doesn't it blind them? If Spirits go out into direct sunlight too long, they might fade away.

Lin noticed her friend's silent frustration.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just thinking about the rain," Haku answered.

"I gotta admit, that little message-in-a-rainstorm thing is kinda interesting. Just think of all the messages you could send to people when it rains. Just like the Elders."

"Yeah."

Again, silence. That's when Haku got an idea.

"Lin," he said, "When it rains, can the Elders send messages to the human world?"

The thin spirit shrugged. "I don't know. After Chihiro came, the Elders are getting quite interested in humans now. You gonna try sending a message to her?"

"Yes," Haku said confidently. "Yes I am."

Though, easier said then done. Both Lin and Haku knew that none of the workers at the bathhouse were aloud magic tutoring. The only way to get tutoring was to become Yubaba's apprentice. Dragon boy did that; dragon boy quit. Now what? After some thinking, Haku made his second decision.

"You," he said softly.

Lin had the look of confusion on her face. "Huh?"

"You're going to be my tutor."

The Spirit worker's eyes widened. _No, no, no, Haku! Don't bring THAT up again!_ Lin thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know you heard me straight out Lin. You are going to be my tutor. Do you want me to spell it out now? U-R G-O-I-N—"

Just as Lin couldn't stand it, somebody else couldn't either. "Would you be quiet? Some of us—no, _all_ of us are trying to get to sleep!" There was a sound of ruffling blankets. There was some more shuffling and a small rock was thrown directly at Haku's head. ("Small? Whaddaya mean, small?" Haku cried angrily as he chased me around the room with a club. HELP!) Apparently the restless worker had good aim.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh, is that Kohaku? Sorry!"

Lin couldn't help but to chuckle a little. People started calling Haku his real name shortly after Sen left. They all told him that he was free to leave the bathhouse whenever he wished because he knew his true name, but no; Haku had said he had reasons to stay behind. What could those reasons possibly be? He didn't really think waiting for Sen to return would actually be the answer, did he?

As if he had read her mind, Haku said, "No, that's not what I think."

"Huh? But how--?"

"Just because I'm clean-up boy now doesn't mean I can't do things other River Spirits can do."

"Oh."

There was a brief silence.

"Come on," Lin finally said. "We'd better go before the rest of your little groupie comes along to greet us. I just don't know where we can go."

Haku laughed. (But not too loud. He didn't want everyone up and chasing him around.)

"I know exactly where to go."

"And that would be…?"

"It's a really cool place. Or rather, boiling hot."

--

Steam sprayed into Lin's face, blowing her hair to one side. _At least it doesn't have an odor_, Lin thought. Again the steam shot out of the metal pipes, this time not so direct.

"Well whaddaya know! Haven't seen you two runts in a while," Kamaji greeted. "Life must be really stressful up there for you to be coming down here at this hour. You two should really be in bed. Sleeping, too."

"Not the reason we're here, Kamaji. Just trying to get away from it all, if you know what I mean."

"He ha! To think that you actually were hated by the rest of the bathhouse staff. So, why are you two little skippers here, eh?"

As Haku told of his discussion with Lin, the Sooties gathered around and listened contently. Lin noticed and started feeding the gray Sooties confetti. Of all these many was that one loveable soot ball, Splat. _Uh-huh! Oh, did he just Sen? _Splat thought. Ha! So he really was looking for her! Before it was just a rumor; now it was proven.

"Hmm… Maybe choosing Lin would be the right choice. She _is_ the only worker here that knows some decent magic, and it would be good for Lin to exercise her old skills. I must say, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

With a look of disdain, Lin gave a "Humph!" and continued sprinkling the tiny, colorful snacks.

"Yeah, so what? I can't remember my name. Everyone knows that you have to remember your name so you can reclaim your magic. Sure I managed to keep some of the basic spells, but not what Haku's requesting!"

"That may be so, Lin. Though if we were to get back your true name, would you really help him?"

"Only if you get my name back, which I highly doubt."

"Consider it done by three days."

"Good luck. Don't do anything stupid."

--

The bushes rustled again. Was someone… stalking her? The thought of having a stalker sent shivers up Chihiro's spine. But hey, she already did have a stalker! _Whoa, back up_, the brunette thought, _don't I already have a stalker? That doesn't mean… Oh no… _

_Oh crap._

"Chihiro, what are you doing?"

Great. It's Zuzak, the Pain in the—

"You really should be at home. It's dead in the middle of the night!"

Chihiro snorted. "So? What I'm doing here is none of your concern! Wait, how did you find me here any way?"

"Uh," was the reply, "I… I was kinda stalking you, and… yeah."

_Pfft! Tell me something I don't know!_ The teen thought in disgust.

"—Hey, what are those things in your hands?"

The scales!

"They're none of your concern!"

"Common, Chi, just—"

"Don't call me that!"

Zuzak eyed his classmate suspiciously. Lately Chihiro had been very hasty and would always disappear when lunch started. Now she was holding something shiny, and he wanted to know what it was.

"What are you hiding, _Chihiro_?" he asked this time. "I don't expect you to answer, but I want to know."

"You heard me the first time, Zuzak. It's none of your concern, and you shouldn't know about it at all! If they found out th—"

"They? Whose 'they'?"

Chihiro felt like slapping herself in the face. She had revealed another thing about her hidden paradise and friends!

--

"This is so stupid," whispered Lin. Sneaking into Yubaba's office while she was sleeping wasn't exactly her vision of a good idea. "Not to mention this could get us into _big_ trouble!"

"You know how important this is to me."

"Hey, how come I'm being dragged into this any way? I thought this was your problem!"

"Don't call it a problem. I prefer to call it a… an improvise."

"Improvise? _Improvise?_ This is a really _bad_ improvise!"

"I know you want to see Chihiro too, Lin. Now prepare for the unexpected."

"Doing this was unexpected, and I'm not feeling prepared at all."

"Just shut up and go with the plan."

--


End file.
